Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to an electric machine including a switch terminal.
Many electric machines include field coils formed from wire through which passes an electrical current. The wire generally includes end portions that are connected to terminals configured to connect with an external current source or deliver electrical current to an external load. In many cases, the wire passes through a center portion of the terminal secured with an amount of solder. The amount of solder establishes an electrical connection between the wire and the terminal. In other cases, the wire is simply soldered to an end portion of the terminal.